Christmas Tree
by Kiken Yuy
Summary: Just a short ficcie for the holidays~ Duo finds an old piece from his past that he remembers all too well. Fluff and sappyness galore!


It's Xmas Day and I'm bored. Hope you're in the mood for some good ol' Christmas Fluff!  
  
Note: I don't know if street orphans celebrated Xmas or even *knew* about the holiday but this is just for the story's sake 'k? And no, I don't own G- Wing......merry Christmas or bust?  
  
*~!~Christmas Tree ~!~*  
  
Duo craned his neck to get a good look at the tree in all it's glory. Ornaments glistened in the glowing light, tinsel sparkled between the protruding, bristly branches, and one brilliant golden star perched on the head to top it all off.  
  
A picture fit for the gods.  
  
Duo sighed with content and bent down to retreive the empty decoration box when he noticed a stray orniment. He picked it up and looked over it carefully, his eyes brimming with recollected memories.  
  
"Hey Duo! C'mere! Lookitt this!!"  
  
"What?!" A small voice asked curiously, sauntering over to where his best friend stood crouched on the  
  
ground. He spotted a baby spruce tree adorned with paper chains and strings of frilly yarn, aparently the  
  
one responsible for all this attension.  
  
"You like it?" Solo questioned, wrapping an arm around Duo's small waist and motioning for him to sit  
  
in his lap.  
  
Duo obeyed and faced the little tree but a look of confusion remained plastered onto his expression.  
  
"It's cool but.....what issit?" Came the innocent reply.  
  
It was Solo's turn to look confused. "You mean you've never heard of a Christmas tree before?"  
  
Duo shook his head, his hair flying freely with the movement.  
  
"Well, a Christmas tree is a symbol of Christmas. That's a really special holiday, like your birthday, only  
  
it celebrates the birth of Jesus, if you believe in that kind of stuff". Duo scrunched up his nose, trying to  
  
find a trace of the name Jesus in his memory but failing. Solo continued on.  
  
"Like I said it's a sign of Christmas and lots of people put preasents under the tree"  
  
"Why?!" Duo chirped, voice filled with amusement at the thought of putting gifts under a tree.  
  
"People give presents to each other as a way of showing gratitude and peacefullness. There's an old tale  
  
about a guy named Santa Clause who puts the presents under the tree but he's just a symbol too. An icon  
  
of kindness I guess. Anyway he's not real, but rest is. And the tree is a big part of this holiday".  
  
Solo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal object for the young boy to see.  
  
"People decorate their trees with stuff like this. It makes them happy to see an overgrown shrub covered  
  
in dangling garbage I suppose". He handed the object to Duo, showing him the details of the orniment.  
  
It was nothing special, just an old bottle cap that happened to have the ingravings 'Duo & Solo' poked  
  
into the back.  
  
However Duo found it far more appealing. He gazed at it in awe, cupping it in his hands with as much  
  
gentlness as if it was a priceless gem that would crack if it were held wrong.  
  
Solo laughed alloud.  
  
"Here Duo, let's put it on the tree"  
  
Solo guided the violet-eyed boy's hands in a careful manner, so as to not tip over the limp little tree, and  
  
set it right in the heart of the spruce.  
  
"There, perfect" Solo reclined back, admiring his handy work.  
  
"This is the best Christmas I've ever had, Solo!" Duo cheered, leaning his head on his friend's stomache.  
  
The older boy chuckled to himself.  
  
"It's the only Christmas you've ever had, kid!" He ruffled Duo's dirt- stained hair affectionatly.  
  
"I know, but now it's my favourite holiday!"  
  
Duo smiled and lifted the old bottle cap up to a nearby branch. He hung it catiously from the stem, stepping back and folding him arms in satisfaction.  
  
.........."I'll always be with you, kid"........  
  
"Merry Christmas, Solo.....hope you can see this from up there"  
  
~Finito~  
  
You like? Drop me a review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
